1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computer enclosures, and more particularly to a computer enclosure in which expansion cards can be conveniently mounted.
2. Description of Related Art
Microprocessor based computer systems typically require or include facilities for connecting one or more expansion cards to the system. Expansion cards extend the capabilities of computer systems by providing dedicated hardware to achieve a variety of tasks.
Maintaining precise positioning of expansion cards is an important issue in the design and manufacturing of computer systems. Historically, the secure positioning of expansion cards has been maintained by screwing each expansion card into place with one or more securing screws. Unfortunately, the use of multiple screws to secure each expansion card undesirably increases the amount of time and effort required to install, remove, replace, and otherwise service the expansion cards in a system.